Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks may conventionally separate uplink and downlink resources according to either time-division duplexing (TDD) or frequency-division duplexing (FDD). TDD LTE networks may utilize the same frequency resources, i.e. the same band, for both uplink and downlink communications and may alternate between uplink time periods and downlink time periods. Conversely, FDD networks may utilize separate uplink and downlink frequency bands. TDD networks may thus offer more efficient frequency usage while FDD networks may reduce latency.